Task Force: PIXEL
"Task Force: PIXEL; the best of the best gets in this Tier One special forces group, you name it, they have it. Born from the Baltics, and arose in Afghanistan, took out the entire Pixel Gunners cell and they are STILL steamrolling anyone that comes close. Pixelarica is sending a massive surprise to our doorsteps. It'll be not a matter of how but when they will come... " -Adam Elderstone to Erebus Haxon 'Task Force: PIXEL '''is a faction that appears in the storyline of Co-Op Campaign. It is a Tier One special forces unit formed by the United States. There were mainly part of the defensive force that was involved to combat the monsters/infected, as well as other engagements throughout the storyline. History During the Yugoslav Wars, the United States government has authorized a task force comprised of several black ops members to support the UN's intervention of the war. Some of their operations include assassinations, kidnappings, sabotage, and espionage that would lead to the breakup of Yugoslavia. 9 years later, the task force was reassigned to Afghanistan from the wake of the September 11 attacks as part of the Coalition's intervention, until 2014, where many of Pixeriaca's forces pulled out. Operation Backstab On 2019, Task Force: PIXEL were assigned to monitor and intervene with a domestic cell of the Pixel Gunners; a group of anti-capitalistic terrorists that were responsible for several sabotages and incidents resulting in the 2018 Stock Market Crash. They were later tipped off of a large shipment of weapons coming in the San Blocksisco Harbour at 11:15 pm, in which the force manages to intervene and deal with any resistance. Afterwards, they assisted local police forces to capture one of the alleged shotcallers of the organization, by raiding his mansion later that night. The Infection Events Prior Before the events of the Campaign, the NSA has detected several unidentified creatures in parts of San Blocksisco. To prevent mass panic, several agents were dispatched, with support from a team of Task Force: PIXEL operatives. However, the several creatures soon grew to thousands and started attacking the inhabitants of San Blocksisco. Operation Dark Moon The spread of the infection has caused the Pixelarican Armed Forces to quarantine San Blocksisco immediately, making a no-go zone that spread almost through the peninsula. Several Task Force: PIXEL teams were dispatched to aid the army's support of the mass evacuation of the city, and the containment of the infection and monsters as the government has declared a state emergency. During of which some teams (mainly Team Pixel One and Team Pixel Three) were involved in the defence of Checkpoint Alpha 1-1 and Alpha 1-2 from the monsters, another being dispatched to the Johnson Health Center, and another on the Golden Gate Bridge. Team Pixel Two manages to successfully defend the checkpoint when several F-18's destroyed the rest of the horde. The Stadium The task force is then ordered for the clearing of the Blockous Stadium as a forward operating base and an evacuation center. After battling through the alleyways to the LZ, the team were the first units inside the stadium, there they managed to clear out any infected, as well as save a couple of civilians and security guards in washroom. Even dealing with a mutated hockey player in the ring by shooting down the scoreboard. The rest of the army stormed in to deal with any remaining forces, and start the creation of the FOB. The Hospital After several hours of helping with the forward operating base, Command has informed the team of Team Pixel Four disappearance from their mission in the hospital to retrieve blood samples from several infected patients. Command informs that they will be sent in via helicopters to the rooftop of the hospital. Afterwards, the task force manages to fight their way through countless of former patients and hospital staff, where they see the mangled bodies of members of Pixel Four in the MRI room, where the sounds of chainsaws revving can be heard. The task force retreats from the hospital after the doors have been breached, getting chased by the countless number of infected behind them. They boarded the helicopter and flew off, where the explosion from the upper floors can be seen. The Prison The helicopter pilot started growling, and occasionally lost control of the flight stick. Claiming he has a massive headache, he soon started attacking and biting the co-pilot, a member manages to shoot both but the helicopter crash lands on the roof of the overrun prison of Alcatraz. Comms to PIXEL HQ has been destroyed, thinking that the entire team has been killed, the Pixelarican Air Force has been tasked with destroying the evidence; where would bomb in 7 minutes and 15 seconds, due to the blood samples having potental classified information of the infection and the risk of the task force's bodies being exposed. Losing comms because of the crash, the task force were forced to fight their way into the prison and find a way to the communication room, where they would signal an evac boat so they can evacuate from the prison, and give the samples to FEMA. The Clean Up Task Force: PIXEL was later tasked of clearing out the remaining monsters from several locations to setup a qurarintine zone. Pixel 2-2 (the player's team) were tasked of clearing out a block of monsters on Jackson Street. After clearing out the remaining monsters near a couple of apartments, a blockmart, a gas station, and the alleyways of the street, Operation Dark Moon was called off, ending the first chapter of the campaign. The Invasion The Events Before the Invasion After a week after the infection, Task Force: PIXEL were assigned to continue with Operation Backstab, where they tracked an entire terror cell near a shantytown in the border of Mexico. The team manages to retrieve a laptop containing information of documents about a virus dubbed 'The Bug'. Assuming that this is a virus that could be used for cyberwarfare on financial institutions, the documents were sent to the NSA for further investigation . Firebase Mako Firebase Mako was one of the main bases for the task force, due to its isolation out in an island located off the coast of California. After the operation, the task force were debriefed, and were on-call for the next operation. However, one of the technicians reports that the defense systems are shutting down automatically. After a few seconds of confusion, and several members of the task force readying up. Artillery strikes rained down upon the base, several operatives later reports of unknown neon enemies attacking the base and spawning into the outside of the base via capsules. The entire task force defends the base until reinforcements arrive, as these enemies can be seen near the beaches of Los Blockous, and other West Coast states. Operation Chimera Operation Chimera was quickly executed, where all task force fireteams are to be sent behind the frontlines of the city to ease the assaulting force of the neon enemies. Where the Pixelarican Army and the California National Guard can be seen held up in the Hollywood Hills due to the neon hordes pushing them back. Battle of Los Blockous Pixel 2-2 is sent to ease the pressure on friendly forces by destroying the enemy's heavy weaponry used to shell their positions. The task force manages to search and destroy the positions of artillery, mortars, and even tanks, which causes the initial wave of the enemy to halt. One supertank manages to spawn, however, they a managed to destroy it by using their own mortars and artillery left over against them. Battle for Beverly Hills After destroying the invasion force's materiel. The task force, accompanied by the National Guard's 4th Armored Brigade are sent to West Hollywood where they would fight through the streets to reach the foot of Beverly Hills in order to ease the defending force from a possible pincer movement by the enemies. They managed to cripple the left flank of the invasion force, as most of their support has been destroyed by the defenders. Extraction of Gordon Reaching the foot of Beverly Hills, the task force has been reassigned of a search and rescue mission for an Area 52 DDA scientist; Gordon in his mansion. Gordon informs that he has possible information about the unknown neon enemies that attacked Los Blockous, dubbed 'The Coded'. He also informed that a squad of their best soldiers will be looking for him as well due to him possessing classified information. The task force, supported by the Pixelarican Air Force, fights through the neighbourhood to reach Gordon's mansion, breaching through The Coded's front lines in the hills. After medium fighting, the task force reaches the mansion where they set up defensive positions from the remaining opposing forces in the area. Gordon invites the task force into his bunker, where he would explain The Coded's possible origins. Afterwards, Task Force: PIXEL extracts Gordon from his mansion to the extraction point farther up the hills, where they would sneak through house to house to avoid getting caught by The Coded's search party. Before boarding on the helicopter, Gordon offers the fireteam leader a USB containing a program used to disrupt The Coded's spawning in the area, instructing the team to go to the NSA building in Megalopolis and launch the program from there. Megalopolis The task force's chopper lands on top of the NSA's building; which is also The Coded's command center. Despite this, the task force manages to push through the occupants inside the offices. Even taking down the head of the invasion inside a battle mech. The task force uploads the program, causing The Coded's virus within the region to become encrypted; cutting off The Coded's ability to spawn in reinforcements from data within the area. The Centurion Armament Conspiracy With the success of a string of recent operations, crippling the invasion force in other West Coast states such as Seattle and Salem. Despite this, the Coded still holds a prominent foothold on Pixelarica, and are slowly pushing the defenders deeper into the country, with the Washington Front managing to create an bulge in the defensive lines. Attack on Area 52 With half of Pixel Company engaging in operations to relieve the West Coast, Command informs that Pixel One and Pixel Two were retasked with investigating a distress call coming from Area 52 about an armed assault by unknown heavily armed and technologically advanced combatants. Pixel Two engaged the escapers while Pixel One heads to compound to neutralize any hostiles. The task force battles through the hangers, offices, and the lab where Dark Matter technology was being researched, eliminating almost all enemies and special units, however the Dark Matter technology itself has already been stolen by the hostiles. The two elements regroup and sneak into a truck hoping to see where the technology has been taken to, while a recon drone, codenamed Greylight tracks the team's position. The two Pixel elements awaited for the trucks to stop to gain intel on the enemy's possible staging area. Greylight, then reports that the two trucks have stopped in an abandoned mining camp used as a forward base for the unknown hostiles. The two teams then sneaked out of the trucks and infiltrated deeper in the mining camp under the cover of the darkness, gaining valuable intel from communication posts, documents, and a hard drive containing contracts of those involved in the attack. However, their cover was blown after Greylight has been detected and shot down. The two elements then fought their way out of the base, through waves of the technologically advanced soldiers to the surface, where they managed to hijack one of their helicopters and escaped to a lake to be extracted. War Against Centurion Armament The hard drive that the task force collected confirmed that Centurion Armament was behind the attack on Area 52. Knowing that Centurion is already aware of the Pixelarican government's actions towards their personnel, and the possible attacks the company could execute, the Pixelarican government had declared a black operation against Centurion; Operation Tempest. Two Task Force: PIXEL agents; NUMA and BYTE, had previously infiltrated the organization as government inspectors and had gained access to the inner labs of the company, however weren't able to find any crucial information on the company's networks or targets. Capture of Adam Elderstone The task force has prioritized on gathering more intel on the inner workings of the company, as Centurion Armament is known for keeping their operations private from the government due to secret "deals" by Haxon himself. One known high-ranking official responsible for the management of the company in Pixelarica is Adam Elderstone; the young and troublesome president of the subsidiary, and the son of the Californian governor. The task force had split their teams to two possible locations where Elderstone could be; his private mansion in the Hollywood Hills, and his hunting resort in Northern California. Due to the company's concerns of possible attacks on their employees, heavy security measures were implemented, and the task force quickly found out that their raid turned into a firefight in the hills. The task force managed to push through the defense, and into the panic room of Elderstone, however he had previously escaped to his secondary safe house; his hunting resort. TBA Combat Roles ''Main Article: Class Specification Currently, there are 7 combat roles assigned to Task Force: PIXEL operatives. All roles have different loadouts and playstyles. Assault Assaulters are the basic, yet versatile class of Task Force: PIXEL. They specialize in being versatile in all ranges and situations. They have medium armor and medium mobility, and are equipped with assault rifles, pistols, a Combat Knife, and grenades. However, they are not equipped with any special gear or weapons. They are effective at all ranges. Recon Recons are the agile and fast-paced class of Task Force: PIXEL. They specialize in mobility, and tracking enemies to the fireteam. They have light armor and high mobility, and are equipped with submachine guns, pistols, a Combat Knife, and grenades. They are also equipped with the Trak-R; a Special weapon capable of highlighting tagged enemies. They are effective at short-medium range. Engineer Engineers are the defensive class of Task Force: PIXEL. They specialize in area-denial, and breaching walls for the fireteam. They have medium armor and medium mobility, and are equipped with submachine guns or shotguns, pistols, and a Combat Knife. They are also equipped with Turrets; able to automatically target and suppress enemies. Their shotguns are also capable of breaking through barriers and doors, capable for creating new pathways for the team. They are effective at short range. Support Supports are the heavily armed class of Task Force: PIXEL. They specialize in suppressing enemies, and resupplying ammunition to other members of the team. They have heavy armor and low mobility, and are equipped with light machine guns, pistols, a Combat Knife, and grenades, They are also equipped with an Ammo Box - an exclusive gadget to Co-Op campaign that resupplies ammo to all teammates within its radius. They are effective at medium-long range. Sniper Snipers are the long ranged class of Task Force: PIXEL. They specialize in picking off certain enemies and guarding points from enemies. They have light armor and high mobility, and are equipped with sniper rifles, machine pistols, a Combat Knife, and grenades. They are also equipped with Infrared Goggles; a special gadget that highlights enemies in low/minimal light, as well as invisible enemies. They are effective at long range. Medic Medics are the healing class of Task Force: PIXEL. They specialize in replenishing health to all teammates, as well as boosting combat effectiveness via health buffs. They have light armor and high mobility, and are equipped with assault rifles/shotguns/submachine guns, pistols, and a Combat Knife. They are also equipped with a Health Pack; a large Health Kit capable of healing teammates and offering a temporary health regen. They are effective at medium range. Demolitions Demolitions are the explosive and resilient class of Task Force: PIXEL. They specialize in their explosive capabilities, and guarding points with their mines. They have heavy armor and low mobility, and are equipped with shotguns/submachine guns, pistols, a Combat Knife, and a launcher. They are also equipped with C4 Charges; a special gadget that can be planted on all surfaces and detonate at will. Equipment Primary Assault Rifles * Army Rifle * Combat Rifle * Combat Carbine * Ranger Rifle * Secret Forces Carbine * Secret Forces Rifle Submachine Guns * Casanova * Golden Friend * Night Hunter * Prototype PDW * Rapid Fire Rifle * Secret Forces SMG * Simple Machine Gun Shotguns * Buckshot Barrage * Simple Shotgun * Mega Destroyer * Tactical Shotgun * Devastator Machine Guns * Serious Argument * Assault Machine Gun * Heavy Machine Gun (as a Primary weapon) * Hardliner Backup * Desert Eagle * Fast Death * Interceptor * Pixel Gun * Zombie Slayer Melee * Combat Knife * Dual Tactical Knives * Battle Axe * Tactical Tomahawk (as a melee weapon) Special * Trak-R * Flaming Volcano * Tactical Tomahawk Sniper * Brutal Headhunter Mk. II * Brutal Headhunter * Prototype * Secret Forces Marksman Rifle * Sentinel * Sniper Rifle * Winter Hunter Heavy * Apocalypse * Armageddon * "Desert Storm" * Stinger * Firestorm * SMAK Trivia * There has been several references of the task force's, and the Newbie's appearance throughout the Campaign and vice versa: ** In the level, Exodus, the Newbie's farm can be seen on a map placed in one of the command centers inside an apartment. ** In the Bridge level's story comic, the helicopter which picks up Pixel One can be seen flying away. *** Meanwhile in the Co-Op Campaign's version of the mission, the Newbie can be seen on the ground, running towards the helicopter and waving his arms to get the attention of the pilot. ** In the Prison level's story comic, the same helicopter crashes on the roof of Alcatraz. *** Meanwhile, in the Co-Op Campaign's version of the mission, if the player quickly turns around towards the Golden Gate bridge, a small black figure can be seen falling off the bridge into the water; which is the Newbie jumping off the bridge to escape the Monsters. Category:Faction